


Domestic Bliss: Jason

by MLMDarkFiction



Series: Domestic Bliss [4]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: a slasher of your choosing with a s/o whos a house husband and just wants to care for them?





	Domestic Bliss: Jason

Jason got along fine before you lived with him, but it’d be a lie to say that you hadn’t improved his way of living drastically. The cabin he had made his home was old, and dilapidated and you had been the one to come in and say that just wouldn’t do. Slowly over time, you did tremendous work on the cabin. Replacing old wood with newer steadier planks, fixing any doors, and replacing broken windows. 

 

By the time you were finished the cabin went from a simple dwelling, a place Jason came to rest his head after a night of killing camp counselors to a home. A home that he shared with you. 

 

More than that though, you provided structure. 

 

In the state he’s in, Jason doesn’t need to eat, and he hasn’t really tried. Still, that doesn’t stop him from being sure to be at the cabin everyday at 7 no matter what so he can sit at the table and have dinner with you. Even if he doesn’t eat it’s still nice. It’s like the two of you are a family.

 

It’s like he’s normal. You make him feel normal. 

**Author's Note:**

> have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
